Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall complete development of an automated system for HLA typing, utilizing fluorochrmasia microcytotoxicity. When the automated HLA typing is completed, the Contractor shall evaluate the system at the Stanford medical center. At the end of the final development stage, accumulated data shall be shared with other investigators involved in HLA typing.